Bringer of Death
by shakera
Summary: This is a story i wrote that mainy centers around my second favorite sailor scout. SAILOR SATURN! So...um...please read and review.


Bringer of death 

By: Shakera B.

        Surrounded by darkness Hotaru stood scared wondering what happening and where she was. She spun around when she heard a voice saying, "Hotaru…Hotaru." "Huh? Who's there?" Just then two bright purples eyes appeared in the darkness and behind the eyes there were buildings being destroyed and the sky was blood red. A silluate that resembled Hotaru's formed where the eyes were. Hotaru gasped when she saw a similar tool like the glaive. "Hotaru…Hotaru my cousin-"

        Hotaru eyes shot opened breathing hard she sat up in her bed she touched her face noticing she was covered in cold sweet. She removed her covers and went into the bathroom not noticing that Amara and Michelle were at the kitchen table talking about something. Hotaru turned on the pipe and let the water while she looked into the mirror. _Those eyes…my glaive…or was it_ She then bend down and started to wash her face. When she was done she whipped her face and was about to go back into her room when Michelle called after her. "Hotaru what's wrong?" Hotaru a bit startled turned around to see Amara and Michelle sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, I didn't I see you there," she said walking over to them. Amara smiled at her "I figured that." Michelle smiled at her then smiled at Hotaru who was making her way to the fridge. "Yeah." Hotaru then shut the fridge door. "Hmm. Nothing?" asked Michelle seeing that Hotaru didn't take anything out of the fridge. "No. I had this weird-" "Dream," said Amara ending her sentence. Hotaru looked at her "Yes, I did how did you know," she said sitting beside her. "We both had it we couldn't sleep so here we are." "What was it about?" asked Michelle. Hotaru rested her head on her hand. "I don't know…it was confusing…she called me cousin…" "It seems we shared the same dream. My one was about the world being destroyed and the woman was saying  "my cousin where's my cousin?" it looked like you Hotaru," stated Michelle. Hotaru looked at Michelle then back at the table. "I know that's why I thought it was me but it obviously was not me when she said cousin," she gave a frustrated sigh, "maybe it's just a dream," she sitting back in her chair. Michelle and Amara both exchanged glances. "Well, Trista is coming tomorrow to spend a year with us so you can talk to her and see what she thinks ok Hotaru," said Michelle. Hotaru's face brightens she then nodded right.

        All the scouts except for Serena, who was late as usual, gathered behind the Cherry Hill temple for Trista's arrival. "I can't believe she is going to be late for this," said Raye steaming mad. "Calm down Raye," said Amy. _I hope she can help me_ thought Hotaru as she waits. Just then it felt like everything around them froze when a portal opened and Trista in her regular out fit stepped through. "Greetings," she said as the portal closed behind her. "Hi, Trista!! Sorry I'm so late!!" shouted Serena running up to them all. "I was running up the steps when everything froze it was weird and cool at the same time. Then I realized you must of came." "You meatball head I can't believe you were late!!" shouted Raye at Serena. Serena turned her head to her and stuck out her tongue. So did Raye and they were in tight tongue fight. Sweet drops formed over Lita, Amy, and Mina's head. Michelle softly giggled. "Stop you too," said Lita. Serena turned her back to her then she saw Darien and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his right arm. "Hi, buttercup," she said lovingly. Darien freaked, "I told you to never called me that in public," he whispered out loud. Trista grinned holding back her insane laugh. "Well, lets get going," said Mina. "Yeah the restaurant is very popular if we leave now we can get good sits," said Lita. "Ok," said everyone. 

        Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Raye traveled in Amara's gold car, Amara drove her motorcycle, and Darien, Amy, Serena, Lita, and Mina traveled in Darien's car. Before they could reach they all felt bad vibes. They all pulled over. "You feel that?" asked Lita. "I feel bad vibes around here," said Raye, "above us!!" Everyone looked up. Everyone in Darien's car came out quickly. They also looked up to see a faded person that looks like Hotaru. They gasped. "Wow Hotaru didn't tell me she had a long lost sister," said Serena. Hotaru frowned "That's her-the one in my dreams." "Who are you!!" shouted Darien. Her eyes then glowed purple a soft wind blew making her hair wavy. "I am looking for my cousin and I have found her." She drifted down towards Hotaru. "You are my cousin. Come and join me you the scout of destruction me the bringer of death we'll be the perfect team." Hotaru looked at her then shook her head. "No way." "She'll never join you now get out of here!" exclaimed Raye, "Before I get angry." The figure then floated into the air saying, "I will return in my true form. I will end this once and for all." She then disappeared.

        That same night Hotaru had the same dream only this time the woman was wearing a sailor fuku the colors were unknown for it was too dark to see. Trista then came into her room realizing the time she wakes Hotaru for school. "Hotaru. Dear wake up." She then opens her eyes slightly. "Oh, hi Trista," she then closed her eyes again. "You're going to be late for school if you stay in bed any longer, Hotaru." Hotaru then got up immediately. "Oh, no school!" Trista smiled then walked out of her room when she Hotaru called after her. "Trista." "Yes, Hotaru." "I had the dream again this time she was wearing a sailors fuku." "Michelle and Amara told me about it," Trista looked at the clock then said, "we'll talk about later-" "I believe I'll see her again Trista…I'll see her today." Trista only looked at her they both looked at each other searching for any answers. "Get ready for school. Hotaru." Trista then walked away.

        The bell rang and it was lunchtime. Hotaru walked outside friendless with her lunch kit. She saw kids running around playing some eating under a tree others are just sleeping, and the smartest kid was reading a book. Hotaru looking tired sat at a table and opened her kit and started to eat. Kids passed her looking at her then whispered something to their friends. Hotaru wasn't that troubled by it for they always did that. "Cousin." Hotaru turned around to see a girl about her height, she had very pale skin, and her jet-black hair was put up in two ponytails. Her faded purple eyes smiled at Hotaru. "Yes, you are cousin." Hotaru stood up frowning at her prepared for anything. "I don't think you want to fight me. Too many kids plus your just dieing to know who I am. Aren't you?" Hotaru stood their then sighed "Of course." "Can I sit here." "If you don't sit I might fight you." She smiled, "As appealing that might sound I'll sit."

        They both sat down. Hotaru suddenly don't feel so hungry started with questions. "So is this your true form?" "Of course it is." "How I'm I your cousin?" "Your mother was my aunty. During the silver millennium-" "You know about the silver millennium?" "Let me finish my sentence-" "What was your position?" "My position? I was a princess of course back then we were close. Like two chop sticks glued together." "Yes and like two chop sticks you can also break apart." She was quiet. "My name is-" "Real name." She smiled, "Wow you know me already. All right then my name is Alanda. My other name which I'm known for is the "the bringer of death"." Hotaru stared at her and repeated, "Bringer of death." "Our family is known for any death connections." "You have all your memories?" "I'm older than you think, dear cousin." "How did you survive?" "I survived by not surviving." Hotaru lift both eyebrows. Alanda gave her a half a smile. "Your idea of staying with the sailors scouts is confusing me." "Why?" "I thought you would stick family." "They are my family," she narrowing her eyes at her. "Sure." Just then they was a scream. They both look towards the play scape where kids gathered around. "Someone must be hurt." "You think," remarked Hotaru. "Aren't you going to heal that person." Hotaru looked down. "I understand that they think you're a freak of nature. No one makes fun of my family and get away with it." Hotaru looked up and gasped. "Oh, no where did she go."

        "You think it gross to have power of healing which my cousin Hotaru has!" "Oh, no." Hotaru ran over. Alanda began to glow purple. The kids were trembling. "NO! Alanda stop." Hotaru stood in front of her. "If you harm them I will be forced to…" "You would defend the very people that cause you so much pain?!" Hotaru didn't answer. "Very well then but heal the boy and lets get back to lunch." "No I'll heal him and go to class." Hotaru healed the boy's huge cut and the bell rang and everyone went to class talking about Alanda.

        The bell ranged and it school was over. Hotaru walked out of her classroom knowing that she should go outside and wait for Michelle to pick her up she went the other way to the playground. Only two inches away from the door that will lead her outside she heard screams. She dropped her bag and took her transformation pen ready to transform. She ran outside to see Alanda attacking a little boy and a girl. "Alanda!" She turned her head. "Cousin good you're here. Let's kill them huh?" Hotaru frowned at her then started to run at her. Alanda then extended her hand and her glaive appeared in her hand, the other hand pushed the girl and boy out of the way. Hotaru gasped when she almost ran right into the glaive. "Come on cousin why are you like this?" asked Alanda. Hotaru grabbed the glaive, Alanda twisted the glaive cause Hotaru to loose grip. "Sorry this is my weapon of death," she then began to slash at her but Hotaru dodged every one of them. "Get…your…own...weapon. GOD WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" "Maybe because I am Sailor Saturn the best glaive user. Your just an amateur." Instead of being mad at Hotaru she burst out laughing. She then stopped immediately and looked to the door. Hotaru also looked. Hotaru not seeing Alanda's eyes glowed and there was a huge explosion. Hotaru covered her eyes and when the smoke cleared she saw Michelle's body on the ground. Hotaru gasped and felt like crying, but it quickly diminishes when she heard her "cousin" laughing.  _Michelle I hope your ok_

  


Alanda stopped laughing but never stopped smiling even when Sailor Saturn positioned her glaive right at her neck. Now as Sailor Saturn she has more memory of her kingdom in the silver millennium. "Well, go on DO IT!"  Sailor Saturn took back her glaive spinning it around. Alanda smiled. "I knew you could do it-" Just then a tiara sliced her hand. She screamed. "Sailor Moon here hope no body missed me," She said leaping down along with the others. Sailor Saturn then ran over to Michelle followed by Sailor Uranus. 

        "Sailor Moon did you have to cut off her hand?" asked Sailor Mercury concerned. "Well, it was hard to aim with Mars bumping into me all the time." "I did not bump into you!" shouted Sailor Mars.  Alanda looked at her arm then said, "You all will die, the world will die for I am…" Then black energy surrounded her lifting her into the air.

        "Michelle wake up. Oh, god please be ok," said Sailor Uranus. Michelle then opened her eyes. Sailor Saturn smiled and said, "Michelle we could use some Neptune power." "You got it." 

  


Sailor Uranus looked relived to see Sailor Neptune again right beside her side ready to fight. "ALANDA!!" shouted Saturn when she saw her. All black energy disappeared and there floated Alanda in a black, and purple sailor fuku. She raised her right arm and her glaive floated up to her. "Who are you?" demanded Sailor Venus. "I am Sailor Enceladus (This is the name of one of Saturn's moons) better known for the bringer of death," she then raised her hand and in the back ground a huge black castle appeared, "I will destroy you and this pathetic planet." "To hell you won't. MARS STAR FIRE IGNITE!!" She raised her glaive and the fire bounced back to them. The scouts all jumped out of the way. Sailor Saturn not even concerned about the mars fire she leaped to Enceladus and their glaives met into an intense battle. "Cousin what are you doing," she docks before Saturn's glaive took off her head, "I was only kidding. Come-" she kicked in the face sending to the ground. SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!" The attack was about to hit her but she got out of the way. NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!! The attack hit her back she turned around. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!! She barely dodged the attack. "You can't win against the sailor scouts," began Sailor Jupiter. "Yea," Mars, Moon, and Venus said. Enceladus became faded like she was disappearing. "I hope you all have sweet dreams." She was gone. Everyone looking confused de-transformed. "Look," said Saturn. They all turned and saw a huge black castle. "Did she put that there," said Serena. "Who else would meatball brain," commented Raye. "Why aren't you Hotaru Saturn?" asked Amy. "I want to check it out." "Not alone Saturn we'll go with you," said Lita, "right guys." "Better end this sooner or later," said Amara. Saturn tightens her grip on her glaive. "Yes, of course." "Serena contact Darien," suggested Trista. "Right. I can't believe myself I totally forgot about my muffin." Everyone sighed at her. 

        They were all sailors now running down streets that were mysteriously deserted. When they finally reached they saw huge crowd of people they slow down then stopped as they all parted way for them. They began to walk slowly. Sailor moon swallowed. The crowd of people began to clap. "Wow, I feel like a celebrity," said Moon said excitedly. "I feel negativity all around us," said Sailor Mars. "Could it be the people," said Sailor Venus. "Neptune," said Pluto. "Right." She then took out her mirror and aimed it at the crowd. Suddenly they all glowed purple. Saturn frowned and went to her fighting position. "She brainwashed them." "Ahhh!" they all shouted as they charged at them. SILENT WALL!! The wall protected the scouts from the people. "What do we do?" said Sailor Moon. "We have to teleport inside," said Sailor Uranus. They all joined hands Jupiter feeling sorry for they people said, "Those poor souls."

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!

NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!

PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!

SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!

EARTH POWER!

The forced field disappeared for Saturn's energy was all into the teleportation.

SAILORS TELEPORT!!

They were gone.

        They all landed in a room with black crystal walls, and floors. Sailor Uranus ran/walked to the door and opened it. Everyone else followed. "Which way?" "We don't know Sailor Moon," said Sailor Uranus sounding frustrated. "Mars," said Tuxedo Mask. Mars closed her eyes then said, "I feel negativity that way." Sure enough they went that way. They were coming up to a door about 20ft in the air. Jupiter and Venus both combine their powers and blasted a hole in the door. They all jumped through it to see Alanda standing with her hands on a crystal rock that glowed purple. "ALANDA!" shouted Uranus. Mercury's computer went across her eyes to become glasses. "We need to destroy that rock." "My pleasure," said Mars powering up when she grabbed her throat and started to choke. "Mars…Mars!" shouted Sailor Moon. She ran to Mars but then she started to make noises like she was being choked. "Serena!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. Saturn ran in front of all of them. "ALANDA STOP THIS!" 

        Alanda still in her black/purple sailor's fuku didn't respond but arched her back as more power ran through her veins. Pluto came beside Saturn. "That's the rock of Iden. It's feeding her dark energy. That's the only way she became evil Saturn." "We must destroy it and save Mars and Sailor Moon." SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!! PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!! Their powers combined to destroy the rock but it only cracked it. "Damn." "We have to combine our powers." "NOT WITHOUT SAILORMOON OR MARS!" cried Sailor Venus. "We are powerless without her." They all turned to see Moon, and Mars lying on the ground lifeless. Saturn began to run to them when she was lifted into the air. "Saturn!" "Why is she still on their side?" asked a furious voice. 

        Alanda took her hands away from the rock and bowed at the wall as two eyes pierced through flaming mad. "A thousand apologies my mistress. It is very difficult convincing my cousin to come on our side." "Too many excuses ENCELADAS!" "I-" "URG!!" a huge gust of wind blew from those eyes. "Get this over with, Enceladas." "Yes, my lady." Those eyes disappeared. Alanda stood up turned around. "This planet has to go." "Says who?" asked Jupiter. "Says Lady Hwi." "Who is she?" asked Venus. She leaped in the air twisting her glaive. "Your queen."  Sailor Saturn's glaive met with hers. "How did you regain control?" Saturn kicked her to the ground. Enceladas got up quickly Saturn leaped to the ground. "We have to heal her!" shouted Saturn. Pluto came in front of her. "Heal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars we'll take care of Alanda." Saturn nodded and ran to Moon and Mars. 

        "You think you all can defeat me! Well bring it on bitches." "Oh hell no JUPITER CRYSTAL DRAGON CHARGE!!" The huge dragon left her weak to the knees. "That'll teach you to call us a bitch." "Wow I'm back," said Sailor Moon getting up along with Sailor Mars. "Oh you guys," Sailor Venus said running to her with tears running down her cheeks. She hugged them so hard they started to choke. "Oh, sorry." "Sailor Moon can you heal Enceladas with your crystal?" asked Sailor Saturn looking at Alanda. "I'm not sure…but I'll sure try." "Your sure your ok," asked a concern Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon smiled and touch his cheek. "Yes, I'm ok." They then kissed. "Come on Sailor Moon," said Sailor Uranus. "Please, Uranus let the have their moment," said Sailor Neptune. "Hmm." 

        "You think you can just-" Alanda stopped when she saw Serena holding her crystal to her chest. "This is it Alanda. We're going to heal you." "NO! I don't need healing." Sailor Moon's fuku melted into her princess form. Alanda frowned and powered up to attack her. Serenity then opened her eyes, and a brilliant white light encircled Enceladas. Just then those two eyes appeared. The closed then everything became dark. PrincessSerinity collapsed in Tuxedo Mask's arms and the crystal rolled away for her hands. Sailor Pluto disappeared, and so did Sailor Saturn and Enceladas.

        "Cousin…Cousin." Sailor Saturn opened her eyes to see a girl with a long white dress. She then realized that it was Alanda kneeling on the floor. Saturn sat up seeing that it's dark all around them. "What happened?" "Lady Hwi did this she's so powerful all she needs is her eyes to be present to be feared." Saturn trying to stand up said, "Where are we?" "I don't know," then she hanged her head down. Saturn crawled over and kneeled before her. Suddenly her tiara disappeared. "Alanda," Saturn said sounding more like Hotaru now. Alanda looked up now seeing that she was crying she lay and hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We're family, and family stick together. So join me and the sailorsenshi. They're my friends and they could be your too." Alanda smiled. "I would like that Cousin but I'm dead. Remember when I said, "I survived without surviving"?" Hotaru nodded. "I dies during the silver millennium, Cousin," she sniffed, "I died…Lady Hwi resurrected me and I became evil. When Sailor Moon surround me with goodness my good soul awaken, but cousin it's not for long." "I understand," Hotaru then put her palm to Alanda's forehead and then removed it seeing she had the sign of Saturn burning. "Whatever happens we'll always be family." Hotaru's tiara returned and she was Sailor Saturn once again. But then her smile faded as she saw Alanda's eyes glowing purple wickedly. Then an immense purple blast was released going right through Sailor Saturn.

**_TIME GATE:_**

        Sailor Pluto opened her eyes to see that she was leaning on the Time Gate. She got up immediately holding her Time key. Her viewing mirror rose form the mist floor and Pluto looked into it fearing the worse then there it was. The image Pluto was supposed to prevent stood there staring her in the face. Two twin tears fell from eyes and on the image. Her knees wobbled and finally she fell to the floor crying. "Oh god…"

**_OUTSIDE'S EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE:_**

        Two women with black cloaks and glaives with glowing purple eyes stared at the Earth. "Get the planet out of my way," said the voice of Lady Hwi. The women extended their hand and with their glaives in back of them they whispered, "death reborn revolution." The purple ball emerged from the tip of their glaive and they flung it to earth. When it entered the atmosphere they fell more quickly and when it landed on Earth's soil. 

The Earth exploded.


End file.
